The use of an apparatus or similar device to measure light intensity or other light parameters, and then display the results of such measurements in digital form are well known in the fields of illumination engineering, radiometry and photometry. In most applications, the measurement is evaluating a centrally located portion of the center of interest of a scene and knowing the exact moment that readout of the device has held or memorized. The prior art has not provided, therefore, an apparatus or similar device which simultaneously enables an operator to view the centrally located portion of the center of interest of ascene and make a light measurement thereof without the possibility of moving off the scene to view the readout. This becomes significant when, say, a 1 degree acceptance angle luminance probe is being used as the electro-optical head for a digital photometer.